


Sailor Moon: Gundalian Invaders

by Androzani84



Series: The Phantom Data Saga [2]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, No shipping., just for fun, villain team up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androzani84/pseuds/Androzani84
Summary: Continuing from my earlier "The Laws of Nature", a mysterious new enemy shows up in Tokyo to help destroy the Sailor Senshi. Also showing up is a boy named Dan Kuso. But can he convince the Senshi of the urgency of the situation before it's too late?





	1. Prelude to an Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Fabia try to fight a Gundalian recon squad, only to get more than they bargained for.

It was the final days of the Gundalian-Neathian war. The Neathian capital was protected by only one of the three shields that had protected it at the start of the war. But as long as that one shield contained a DNA barrier that prevented most Gundalian DNA from entering. Only one Bakugan and one Brawler from Gundalia had entered the shield, and they had switched sides due to disagreements with his people's methods and plans. At this point, the fighting had reached a lull and all of Gundalia's forces had retreated to plan a counterattack. All except one squadron.

Dan was tired. He had been looking for General Vladimir all day. Ever since command had detected Gundalian life signals out in the wilderness, including the notorious war criminal. Dan had insisted on going out to investigate, with everyone's reluctant approval. However, Princess Fabia had insisted on going with him, to prevent the possibility of him being taken out. This had set Dan and Drago back by several hours, due to Fabia and Aranaut having to prepare. Now, it was nearly nightfall, which was saying something, considering that days on Neathia were longer than days on Earth. The two honorary Castle Knights were just about ready to return to the citadel, when they saw the source of the signal they detected. The Gundalian forces seemed to be digging for something.

"Okay, they don't seem to have noticed us.", Fabia whispered. "That's good for us."

Her partner, Haos Aranaut, emerged from his ball form to whisper a reply. "That gives us time to plan a surprise attack."

"I don't know." The reply came from Dan's partner, the Pyrus Dragonoid known as Drago. "It just seems too suspicious."

"You'd be correct to assume that, Bakugan." All four were shocked. The voice had come from the mouth of the General himself. "I was expecting all of the Battle Brawlers, but you two will suffice.

Their cover blown, Dan and Fabia leapt out from behind the rock they were hiding behind. "If it's a fight you want," Dan began, "then you've got it."

Drago and Aranaut both retracted into their spherical form, and leapt into their partners hands. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

"Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid"

"Haos Aranaut"

Vladimir was less than impressed. He pulled out two brown-coloured Bakugan and threw them. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise up, Sub Terra Quakix Gorem and Olifus."

With all battlers' Bakugan on the field, the battle began in earnest. Dan was first to launch an attack.

"Ability, activate! Cross Fire!" Fabian and Aranaut weren't far behind.

"Ability, activate! Mirage Fist!"

Both attacks were launched, but were stopped by something that shocked them. Olifus had blocked their attacks with his battle gear.

"What? How is that possible?", Drago said with shock.

"Battle Gear Terrix Gear.", Vladimir answered. "By rotating its three blades at a precise velocity, I can block any attack aimed at my two Bakugan."

"Enough talk, master.", Olifus growled. "Let's finish them now."

"Very well." Vladimir held up two cards. "Double Ability, activate! Grand Smack Down…" Quakix Gorem punched the ground, causing large rocks to fly into the air and rain down on Aranaut, forcing him back into Ball form. "… plus Battle Gear Ability, Terrix Gear Slicer!" Olifus' tri-bladed contraption span around at a great speed and launched at Drago, taking him out of the battle.

"No, Aranaut.", Fabia cried out.

"I'm sorry, princess.", Aranaut said in a resigned tone. He'd said this a lot lately.

"What do you want, General?", Dan demanded.

Before he could get an answer, one of the soldiers ran forward with a large glowing chunk of crystal. "General Vladimir, we have located it."

"Excellent.", the General said, before turning back to his opponents. "With this lump of crystal, I can make a deal that will end in the conquest of two worlds." He then picked up the Crystal from his underling and began reciting an incantation. "Interlunium argenteus crepusculum crystallium potestas!" Lightning emitted from the crystal, hitting General Vladimir and his troops, causing them to disappear.

"Wait! Come back! Stop!", Dan cried out, too late to do anything to stop them.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, in another world, the five core Sailor Senshi were fighting another Daimon Eudial had sent to deal with them. Sailors Uranus and Neptune had already confirmed that the target didn't have the pure heart crystal Eudial's superiors were looking for, before leaving for wherever they went.

"Curses!", Eudial growled. "Looks like I'll have to try again next time. U-Gekisha, dispose of these meddling bitches!"

"As you wish, mistress.", the creature said as her master retreated in her car.

"Alright, let's make this quick.", Sailor Moon declared readying her Cutie Moon Rod to attack. But before she could say a word, her Phantom Silver Crystal began glowing, before letting out a large flash, that blinded everyone present. When it cleared, everything was just the same as it was before. Ignoring it for now, Sailor Moon unleashed her attack. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Lovely!", the Daimon cried, before being blasted by the staff. Its body reverted to its original form, a camera, while the Daimon egg emerged from the camera and shattered, releasing an unearthly soul. And as the Senshi began to speculate on the mysterious light, General Vladimir emerged from a nearby alleyway in human form, now aware of where to go to put his plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you must know, the crystal that the Gundalians are digging for is the same material as the Phantom Silver Crystal. The incantation should be easy to decipher if you understand Latin.
> 
> Olifus, Quakix Gorem and Terrix Gear are all straight from the Gundalian Invaders toyline. None of them were used in the Bakugan anime, which made them rife for use here.


	2. Mysterious Newcomers! Who Are the New Fighters?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Vladimir begins to put his plan into action, as Dan and Fabia show up to fight the threat of destruction for two worlds.

Eudial had returned to the house of Dr. Tomoe to report her failure, as usual he was disappointed with her failures. He went into his secret room to converse with his superior, the Messiah of Silence.

"Such failures must be brought to an end, Doctor.", the voice speaking through the little girl wheezed. "If we can't find the talismans that form the Holy Grail soon, then our master will be very displeased." 

"Then perhaps I can help you with that.", another voice wrong out. Dr. Tomoe turned towards the source; a bearded man, with blond hair, wearing a formal suit. 

"May I ask who we are addressing?", Tomoe said to the newcomer. 

"My name is Vladimir.", he replied. "My master sent me here to secure your assistance with his goals, in exchange for help fulfilling yours." 

The little girl seemed intrigued. "And what would you offer us for helping you?" 

Vladimir smiled. "I can give you the secrets of a DNA basecode from a powerful species, not native to your dimension. This can help your Daimons become powerful enough to take down those pesky Sailors causing you trouble." 

Now Tomoe was really smiling. "I agree to your demands, my friend. What do you wish in return?" 

"All I ask is that you give the extract from Daimon eggs.", the General responded. "With that, my soldiers will be so powerful, our enemies won't even know what hit them." 

After a short debate, Dr. Tomoe and the disembodied entity both consented to his plan. "What about this DNA base code you promised us?", Tomoe inquired. "When will you give this to us?" 

Again, the General merely smiled. "I already have." 

* * *

 

Back on Neathia, Drago and Aranaut were both voicing their concerns about Dan and Fabia's plan to follow the Gundalians to their location. 

"I don't think you should leave us behind, Daniel.", Drago said wearily. "What if you get into trouble?" 

"I am inclined to agree with Drago, princess.", Aranaut added. "This could be dangerous." 

"We know that.", Fabia said in response to their concerns. "But what if we end up losing you two during our time in the other world? You could easily be mistaken for a children's toy." 

"Plus, we need someone to warn Ren and the others, in case something goes wrong.", Dan said, going for the same effect as Fabia. "We can't tell them where we're going without walking seven hundred miles back to transporter range." 

Hearing this, the two partner Bakugan both sighed. "Just be careful, Daniel. We don't know what could happen on the other side.", Drago warned. 

"We'll be fine, buddy.", Dan reassured him. "You do your part, and we'll do ours." 

With that, the two Bakugan set off towards the citadel, while Dan and Fabia began to recite the incantation that would send them to where General Vladimir had gone.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Ami Mizuno was telling her friend of the strange code she had received on her Mercury computer. All of them were intrigued. 

"Mizuno-San, where do you suppose this mysterious code comes from?", Makoto asked. 

But before an answer could be given, a group of mysterious men, wearing armour that covered their entire bodies, except for their mouth areas, which we coloured an inhuman grey. 

"Daimons wearing armour?", Rei said, already moving into a defensive position.

Minako answered her. "Those aren't Daimon. They're something else. We need to transform, now!" 

Quickly, the four girls pulled out their henshin pens and transformed into their alter-egoes; Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. They all proceeded to launch their respective attack spells at the newcomers. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" But the one who took the blow was only partially frozen, enough to shatter the ice. 

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" But the electric current got absorbed harmlessly by its target. 

"Burning Mandala!" Once more, the target took the full blow, with little more than a slightly heated suit. 

"Venus Love Me Chain!" This time, they didn't get to see whether it would be effective. The armoured man grabbed the chain and pulled it, and its user, towards him. He then knocked her out with one punch. 

"Hold it right there!", a new voice called out. The soldiers turned towards the source, the mysterious Sailor Moon that they had been sent to destroy. "You've dared to attack my friends without any provocation or motivation." 

"Oh we have plenty of motivation, human.", the leader of the soldiers interrupted. "Once we've disposed of you, the General will be able to solidify his deal." 

Now Sailor Moon was terrified. They weren't supposed to interrupt the speech, or contradict her condemnations. Then, when one of them leapt up to her and swung his weapon at her, she quickly turned and started making a run for it. 

"Where are you going?", the man growled. "A real warrior never runs from a real fight." 

"That's what I've been trying to tell her for the better part of a year.", Sailor Mars quipped.

"Not now, Mars. Can't you see I'm about to die?", Sailor Moon quipped. But before the alien could bring his weapon down on her, the crystal in her chest began to glow. It was the same glow that the Senshi had seen during the earlier battle with Eudial. 

"No. It can't be!", the alien managed to scream. Then two new figures appeared in a literal flash. One was a boy of about 16, with brown hair and eyes, wearing jeans, a red zip jacket and a pair of goggles on his forehead. The other was a girl. Her hair and eyes were a similar shade of blue to Sailor Mercury, but slightly darker. She was wearing a hooded sweater, a short skirt and a featureless jacket, all white, with traces of yellow on her jacket. 

"Hey.", the boy said. "Their armour's weather resistant, so your powers won't scratch it." 

"Fortunately," the girl added "physical force doesn't count as weathering." 

But all this was lost on most of the Senshi. These newcomers were talking in English, while most of them could barely speak more than a few words of it. 

"Venus, what are they saying?", Jupiter whispered to her teammate, who had the best grasp of English out of all of them. 

"They're basically telling us to leave it to them.", Venus whispered back. 

And sure enough, the two of them were able to deal with some of the soldiers with nothing more than physical force and martial arts. The remaining guards, fearing for their lives, quickly turned and fled. 

"Fabia," the boy said to his friend "do you have any idea how the crystal took us and the Gundalians from Neathia to this place?" 

"It would appear that the two worlds collide on the inside of the crystal.", the girl named Fabia said. "We must have come out through another chunk of the same crystal on this side. Dan, how do you suppose we find Vladimir? He could have shifted into anyone in this city by now." 

"Perhaps we could try and ask for help from these girls.", Dan suggested. "If the Gundalians were targeting them, they must be on our side." He then turned towards the five girls, who were slowly getting their bearings. "Do any of you speak English?", he asked. 

The light-haired blonde spoke up "I do. And I have some questions. Who are you and where did you come from? And who were those guys trying to kill us?" 

Dan and Fabia looked at each other nervously. This was going to be a tough situation to get out of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah. I did the obligatory theme tune references. Sue me.
> 
> For the dialogue, I've decided to make a distinction between the two worlds. The SM universe inhabitants are speaking in very unnaturally worded sentences, to emphasise the more heavily Japanese tone. On the other hand, the BBB characters speak in a more natural tone, to emphasise the more culturally exclusive tone.


	3. Briefing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides discuss their plans.

At the mansion, Vladimir was in the laboratory, with a science expert attached to his squad. They had recovered the Phantom Data from the computers and were now converting it into solid matter. Dr. Tomoe's assistants, the Witches 5, were observing, with some infuriation.

"He's such a show off.", Eudial said, under her breath.

"He thinks he's so much better than us.", Mimette agreed.

"He can hear you, you know.", Vladimir said out loud, having heard their complaints from across the room. He then turned to the subordinate. "So, Professor, what's the situation with the DNA serum?"

The professor looked up from his work to reply. "Currently, the serum is unrefined and would result in feral outbursts from subjects. However, with a few more minutes, I could refine the formula…"

But before he could continue, some of the soldiers that had been sent out to find and eliminate the Sailor Senshi returned. "General!", the commander of the group wheezed out.

Vladimir scowled. "What happened? Did you find and eliminate the targets?", he inquired.

"Yes, General. We found them, but we were unable to eliminate them.", the soldier answered. "They were no match for our armour and tactics, but then Dan Kuso and Princess Fabia showed up and fought us off."

At this, the General began to growl. Dr. Tomoe was confused. "Who are "Dan Kuso and Princess Fabia"?"

"They're two of the enemies I told you about.", General Vladimir replied. Then he smiled. "I think I can use this to our advantage, Dr. Tomoe. I can destroy both my enemies and your enemies at the same time."

"That's good news, General.", Dr. Tomoe said in reply. "But what about a test of this powerful DNA you offered us?"

It was the Gundalian scientist who spoke in reply. "As you wish, Doctor." And with a ghoulish grin on his face, he injected the serum into the soldier that had reported the failure. The soldier convulsed, his armour bursting off and his body swelling up into various different head shapes. The six shapes blasted out six different streams of fire, water, wind, mud, light and darkness, which destroyed most of the laboratory. Then the Professor entered a code into his BakuMeter, causing the mutated soldier to glow blue and vanish completely.

"What happened, Professor? Where is the commander?", Vladimir demanded.

"I simply input a deletion program into the Phantom Data. Since his DNA had merged with it, he was also deleted. A tragedy, I know, but look at the destruction he caused to this laboratory." The Professor indicated the burnt out room. "Now imagine what an army of them could do."

Suddenly, the 5 women were enthusiastic. "How long do you need to refine the formula?", Dr. Tomoe asked.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, at the Hikawa Shrine, Dan and Fabia were being led into the room where the girls usually spent their time. Inside, the two celestial cats that aided the Senshi, Luna and Artemis , were waiting. Dan was amazed. "Wow, you girls really take the whole "all work and no play" thing to a huge level. No tv or video games at all."

"I'd blame Rei-chan for that.", Minako replied. "She insists on doing serious study time everyday, even on weekends."

"Sounds like someone I know back home. You even sound like someone else I know.", Dan replied.

Fabia interrupted their conversation. "If you two don't mind, we have business to discuss."

"Yes, very urgent business, if what Fabia says is true.", Mercury added.

Dan was confused. "Wait, how can I understand you now? Did you all learn English in a few minutes?"

It was Luna that spoke up. "Actually, I've altered everyone's perception so that we're all speaking the same language." Then she noticed that he had little reaction. "You don't seem surprised that I'm a talking cat."

"Please, my best friend's a a talking ball that turns into a dragon.", Dan laughed. Then he got serious. "I think we should start off by asking you girls if there are any villains that the Gundalians could get help from.

"There is one group.", Makoto said in response. "They call themselves the Death Busters. They go after people's pure hearts, in the hope of finding three talismans that will bring forth something powerful."

It was at this point that Dan interrupted the explanation to give his two cents. "Wait a minute, why are they called the Death Busters? They steal people's hearts. Wouldn't "Heart Snatchers" be a better name?"

Fabia chimed in. "He does have a point." Then she asked a question of their own. "How have they managed to get away with this for any amount of time without the perpetrator being arrested?"

Usagi answered this. "They manufacture these creatures called "Daimons", which create bodies out of an object of significance to their targets. All of us have been attacked at one point."

"Not me.", Minako said with a hint of disappointment. She then asked their guests a question. "Who are these "Gundalians" that you mentioned? Are they the guys that attacked us earlier?"

"Uh-huh.", Dan nodded. "They're a group of savage and militaristic aliens from a different dimension to yours or mine. They attacked Fabia's home planet and intend to rule my version of Earth after they achieve their goals."

This time, Rei asked a question. "If you two come from different planets, how did you two meet up?"

Fabia answered. "I sent out a distress signal to look for powerful Bakugan battlers in other dimensions. Dan's friend received it and we received transmissions indicating that he had a powerful Bakugan that could help defeat the Gundalians."

Dan took over. "But by the time she got here, Ren, an agent from Gundalia, had already made contact with us and convinced us that his people were the invaded party. Eventually, Fabia managed to convince us of the truth, and we travelled to Neathia to defeat the Gundalian Emperor and prevent him from enslaving the Bakugan to his will."

"Forgive me for asking, but could this distress signal possibly have been written in code?", Ami asked.

"Yes, the DNA code of a few Neathia Bakugan. Why?"

"Because," the bluenette gulped "I received it. And that means that the enemy probably received it as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add in the telepathic translation because I thought it would be awkward if only Mina and the audience could understand both groups of protagonists.
> 
> The DNA code deletion aspect is something I borrowed from Power Rangers RPM. I just thought it would be cool to include.
> 
> If you know anything about the dub actors, you'll get what the comment on Venus reminding Dan of a friend is a reference to.
> 
> The "Heart Snatchers"is the Cloverway dub name for the Death Busters.


	4. Confrontation! The Threat Emerges!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and the Senshi confront Vladimir as he begins to enact his plans.

Dan, Fabia and Usagi were shocked at what they had just heard from Ami. She took out her computer to show them the strange symbols she had received.

Dan looked at them intensely. "Yep, this is definitely the same Phantom Data that Marucho and Spectra received. But how did it end up here?"

"I think I can answer that.", Fabia spoke up. "When I sent out the message, I didn't direct it at any specific universe so it could have been received by anyone, regardless of whether or not the Bakugan inhabit those universes.

Now Ami spoke up. "Forgive me for asking this, but what are "Bakugan"?"

Dan began to explain. "They're a race of beings with incredible powers from another world, known as Vestroia. Vestroia was split into six worlds when the Perfect Core holding it together was split into two opposing energies, Infinity and Silence. The six worlds were each composed of one element; fire, water, air, earth, light and dark. The Bakugan in these worlds likewise evolved into six separate attributes; Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus, Sub Terra, Haos and Darkus."

Fabia took over. "When the six elements split into their separate worlds, some of the Bakugan came loose and ended up in my dimension. At least, that's what the myths say. In my dimension, there are two distinct species; the Neathians, who use mostly Haos Bakugan, and the Gundalians, who mostly use the other 5 attributes. We Neathians also became the guardians of the Sacred Orb, which is believed to be the origin of all Bakugan, be they from Vestroia, Neathia or Gundalia."

Then Usagi asked a question. "If the Bakugan don't originate on Earth, then how did Dan meet up with them?"

"That's where it gets complicated." Dan said in response. "About 5 years ago, a guy named Michael created this machine that would allow for travel between dimensions. But during the first test, the machine overloaded, creating a tear in the dimensional barrier. Then my whole world changed that day, when all these random cards started raining down everywhere. These contained the Bakugan, which could only exist on Earth in the form of a ball. At first they seemed harmless enough, so together with my friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, mr. hot shot himself Shun and Alice, we created a cool new game. That's when we realised those cards weren't so harmless after all. Within a year, I met a Pyrus Dragonoid known as Drago. He showed me that the Bakugan were as intelligent as humans, which allowed us to form partnerships with our Bakugan. Around that time, an evil Bakugan called Naga absorbed the power of the Silent Core and turned Michael and Alice into his servants. 

"So how did you guys defeat him?", Minako now asked.

"Drago eventually inherited the powers of the Infinity Core from its guardian, Wayvern. Together with my friends' partner Bakugan, we defeated Naga and restored Vestroia to its original state." Suddenly, his BakuMeter began beeping.

"What does that alert mean?" Makoto shouted over the loud noise.

Dan switched it off. "It means that Gundalians are in the area."

This time Luna spoke up. "That means we need a plan to deal with these beastly aliens."

But Dan was already gone. The others sighed and decided to run after him.

Around the corner, two girls, more closer to Dan's age and height, were walking down the streets having a discussion. One had close cropped blonde hair and a more masculine build, while the other had long flowing green-blue hair and a feminine build. Suddenly, the two of them were attacked by several grey-skinned men in armour, equipped with spears. The two quickly pulled out their henshin pens and said their respective magic words.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

In a few moments, the two of them had transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They tried launching their respective attack spells (World Shaking and Deep Submerge), but like with the other Senshi's attacks, they were ineffective. So they just turned to launching into a straight-up physical fight.

"These guys aren't from around here, are they?", Neptune said as she kicked one of them back.

"Probably not, but that doesn't make them any harder to take down.", Uranus replied, as she knocked two of them down and grabbed another one by his chest armour. "Who sent you to get rid of us? And why?", she demanded.

"I'll never tell you!", the soldier growled in response.

"Then perhaps you'll tell me.", another voice rang out. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. It was a boy, brown-haired, very well built, wearing a red zip-up jacket, a white shirt and blue trousers. Neptune thought he was cute. If you were into that sort of thing.

"You!", the soldier gasped.

The other boy pulled out a red coloured card. "Laser Card, Activate!" The card turned into a long blade, composed of red light. He then began slashing at the armoured soldiers with it. "That's right, Gundalians. Dan Kuso followed you here and I'm gonna beat you like the Neathians will your Emperor." After most of them were incapacitated, he pointed his arm at the last one and pressed a few buttons on his watch.

"Ready, Jakalier.", a robotic voice said, as a small, arrow-shaped object formed over the watch. A set of red lines pointed towards the last guard.

"Mobile Assault, Launch!" The projectile launched at the last soldier, knocking him back. Uranus and Neptune were both shocked.

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't know, but he seems to be pretty well off in dealing with these freaks. Could he be the holder of a talisman?"

Suddenly, the other Sailor Senshi showed up with another blue-haired girl. "Uranus, Neptune.", Sailor Moon called out.

Suddenly, Neptune put two and two together. "Do you girls know this guy?"

It was the female newcomer who spoke up. "Fortunately for him, yes." Then she realised that they didn't know who she or her friend were. "I'm Fabia Sheen. This is my friend, Dan Kuso. I'm from another planet, he's from another universe."

"That would explain why he seems to know more about fighting than these girls.", Sailor Uranus snarked.

Then a new figure showed up. He was a grey-skinned man with yellow horns and a scientist's outfit. Fabia recognised him. "He was with the Gundalians that came to this world."

"Exactly, Princess. But unlike you, I choose to show my true visage.", the Professor said to her. In response, she assumed her true form; a pink-skinned humanoid, with entirely blue eyes, that had no pupils. Her clothes changed too, into a white silk dress with a red waistcoat. Everyone present was shocked to see a beautiful girl turn into an even more beautiful alien.

Dan ignored this development. "Whatever you and General Vladimir have planned with the heart snatchers, I'm gonna put a stop to it.", he told the Professor.

The Professor smiled, his eyes glowing a bright yellow as he looked Dan in the eye. "I'll show you the first part of our deal." He pulled out a Daimon egg, but the centre was coloured green, rather than the usual pink. He threw it at a gargoyle statue, which promptly turned into a winged female, with wings and a dragon-like helmet. "Behold, a Daimon implanted with the DNA of a Ventus Bakugan." He said this towards Sailor Moon, while looking at her eye-to-eye with his yellow irises.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!", Sailor Jupiter yelled, launching a ball of electricity at the newly created Daimon.

"Feather Shield", the creature said, as it erected a shield to protect itself.

"Moon Tiara Action!", Sailor Moon called out, only to meet the same effect.

The Professor smiled. "As you can see, my creation can stop anything you might throw at it." Then he pulled out a Bakugan ball. "Why don't you bring out your Dragonoid so I can see just how powerful it is?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Dan shouted "but Drago and Aranaut are back on Neathia, getting help."

"Then you'll just go back and join them." His Bakugan emerged into its standing form and flew over to Dan, but Sailor Venus jumped in the way, getting teleported away with it.

"Venus, no!", Moon yelled. Then she turned towards Dan angrily. "Alright Ball-boy, where is she?"

"Cool your jets, you dumb bimbo.", Dan yelled back. "She's just been sent to Neathia. I'm sure that my friends can help her get back."

"Perhaps," the scientist began, "but I doubt that your other friends will get help where I'm sending them." He pulled out a card with a picture of a skull on it, then threw it in the direction of Fabia and the other Senshi. A dark portal opened in the ground and pulled them in. 

The Daimon moved to attack her remaining opponents. "Blow Away!", she cried sending the other two into the water. As they swam away, Eudial came out of her hiding place(namely, her car).

"Good work on getting rid of those pests, Professor." She said, in a sincere tone. "But you didn't do anything to dispose of the other two."

"Oh, don't worry. If all goes to plan, they'll dispose of themselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the term "laser card" is correct. I couldn't find a name on the Wiki, so I just used one that sounded cool.
> 
> And this is where I get to something I wanted to show with this story. Namely, the difference between idealism and cynicism, with Sailor Moon representing idealism (given how it has the logical actions portrayed as wrong and stupid actins played as right) and Bakugan representing cynicism (what with the increasingly serious storylines and the fact that the only villains who reform are ones that are friends with the protagonists or anti-heroes).
> 
> To clarify, Fabia and the other Senshi were sent to the Doom Dimension. We'll pick up on that later.


	5. Neathia Cutaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Venus is trapped on an alien planet with no food, no water, no knowledge of where civilisation is and no clean clothes. And worse, she's an easy target.

At the lab, Vladimir's soldiers were in the process of removing the mutagen that they had come to this dimension for. One of them nearly dropped the machine, catching it quickly.

"Be careful."", Vladimir stressed. "We can't waste that stuff. We need as much as the storage container can fill." And then he turned away from his underlings and started talking to himself. "Those Neathians won't know what hit them, once we use this mutagen to enhance our Bakugan to the point of invulnerability."

And then the Professor returned with Eudial and (what was presumably) the new warrior created from the Daimon pod that had been modified with the Phantom Data.

"Ah, Professor, Eudial, welcome back", Dr. Tomoe greeted them. Vladimir had forgotten he was in the room. "I trust you have results from your experiment."

"Indeed we have.", Eudial said in response. "The new Daimon could erect a shield that nothing those meddlesome Sailors could throw at it."

"Ah, excellent. And speaking of those girls and their new friends from our associates' universe, what did you do with them."

It was the Professor who replied. "First of all Doctor, I'd like to correct you. Only the Princess Fabia comes from my universe. Daniel Kuso is from another Earth entirely."

"Correction noted.", the doctor said with secret glee. "And second of all?"

"The majority of them have been sent away. The blonde girl in the orange dress has been sent to Neathia, while the Princess and the majority of the others have been sent to the afterlife for all Bakugan. They have no hope of return. Only Kuso and Sailor Moon stand in our way. And I doubt they will be much of a problem."

"Oh, really? Why do you say that?"

This time, Vladimir answered the question. "The Professor has hit both of them with a subliminal form af brainwashing that one of our leaders uses. It has implanted within both of them a mutual hatred. This will grow and grow until it culminates in the old US saying "Mutually Assured Destruction"."

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Sailor Venus woke up. Or rather, Minako Aino woke up. She had somehow reverted to her civilian clothes without doing anything. She tried transforming again "Venus Star Power, Make Up!", but nothing happened.

"That's not going to work here.", another voice called out. Mina turned to the source, a small green ball that turned into a toy, resembling a dragon-like humanoid. "Your gemstone draws its powers from the planet Venus. Since that planet doesn't exist in this dimension, you can’t draw power from it."

At this, Mina picked the ball up and put it in a position where she would crush it if she closed her hand. Alright, start talking. Where are we and how do I get back to my dimension?"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. If you wanted answers, you just had to ask.", the green dragon ball replied. "You're on Neathia, which is right next door to my planet. I could take you back to your dimension, but the Professor made sure I only had the energy for a one way trip."

"You mean I'm stuck here, forever?", Mina said with horror.

"No, no. You just need to find your way to the Neathians citadel. To save time, I'll tell you that you get there by going west from here. We should be there by nightfall."

Mina wasn't reassured. "That is, if I can get there without collapsing due to thirst or hunger." Dear god, she thought. How could this get any worse.

Suddenly, a trio of alien looking fighter craft came down and started shooting at her. She very narrowly managed to duck out of their line of fire. "Why are they attacking us?", she hissed at her unwitting companion.

"They're Gundalians.", the free ball replied. "They probably detected that there was a human with a Bakugan out here and decided to bring you back to Mistress Kazarina for conditioning. And before you ask, why would they recognise me? There are a lot of Ventus Splights on Gundalia."

"You mean we're helpless?", Mina screamed.

"Not quite.", Splight replied. "All you have to do is throw me and say "Bakugan Brawl". Then I can deal with them."

"Okay then, let's try it." Splight reverted to his spherical form and flew into Minako's hand. As instructed, she threw him and yelled "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Splight!" And the small ball turned into a giant humanoid dragon with two horn-like growths on his head and wings on his back. She then held up a card "Ability card, Activate! Tornado Smasher!"

With that, Splight began spinning around and smashed his way through all three fighters. Before they exploded (as things in this situation tend to do, for some reason), they each threw out one Bakugan; Haos Viper Helios, Aquos Farakspin and Pyrus Wilda.

"Finally, a challenge.", Splight said, smugly. But he soon ate those words as his opponents launched their attack abilities.

"Lightning Quasar!" Helios fired a beam of energy from the horn on his head.

"Whirlpool Wrecker!" Farakspin launch a torrent of water by spinning his wings.

"Pyro Crasher!" Wilda set himself on fire and launched himself upwards.

The 3 Bakugan hit Splight head on, knocking him back into ball form. Mina knew this was the end and braced herself.

"Ability, Activate! Bollting Fang Slug Shot!", a voice cried out. Another green Bakugan, resembling a bird man, flew into Farakspin, knocking him back into ball form.

"Ability, Activate! Spiral Crasher!", another voice called out. A blue Bakugan resembling a fish man took out Wilda, declaring "Cool is the rule!", while doing so.

"Who's doing this?", Helios cried out before turning to face four more Bakugan, two of whom had Brawlers.

"Cross Fire!"

"Aurora Impact!"

"Ability, Activate! Phantom Blow!"

"Ability, Activate! Razen Breaker!"

The full force of 4 different attributes knocked Helios out of action. Minako looked at her saviours and, based on what Dan and Fabia had described, recognised them immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm doing a little interlude in the middle of the plot. It's just to set up events towards the end of the story.
> 
> The Fighter Drones are an original creation. Think of the command ships from the show, but more compact.
> 
> The plot with Dan and Usagi will be continued next time.


	6. Conflict! Differing Viewpoints!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story on Earth continues, with things getting worse.

Dan and Sailor Moon, now having turned back into Usagi Tsukino, stormed back into the temple where they had compared notes earlier. Luna and Artemis noticed that they seemed to be making an effort to avoid each other. 

"What happened out there?", Luna asked. "Where are the others?" 

"Vladimir's assistant sent them to the Doom Dimension.", Dan said back to her. "Not that blondie over here did anything to try and stop him.", he said, indicating Usagi. 

"You didn't exactly do anything to help them either, bone head.", she snapped back at him. 

"I couldn't do anything. And neither could Miss "I-Have-Magical-Powers", apparently." 

"It wasn't my enemy that sent them away."

Dan growled. "I've never gotten on well with blondes, and you are no exception. How long have you been fighting these "Death Busters" again?" 

Usagi gulped. "5 months, if I had to guess." 

"And you think you're better than me. I defeated Naga and the Vexos in 3 months each. What have you been doing with that time? Buying product for your ridiculous hair?" 

Artemis realised that something was wrong. Usagi was never this harsh or argumentative. And Dan didn't seem like the guy to get into a fight with someone over one minor spite. Then he saw Dan preparing to storm out. "Daniel, where are you going?", he cried.

Dan turned back to answer. "Well first, I'm gonna bring down Vladimir and his new friends. Then, I'm gonna get Fabia out of the Doom Dimension." He pointed at Usagi's locket. "Then I'm taking that Crystal with me back to Neathia, since she obviously doesn't deserve to use it." 

"What? You can't. This Crystal is my birthright.", Usagi yelled back. 

"Well you certainly don't act like it.", Dan snapped, before walking out the door.

* * *

 

Back at the mansion, Dr. Tomoe's assistant Kaolinite had brought the doctor and Eugeal before the Messiah of Silence. 

"What is the meaning of this?", the little girl demanded. "Why have you brought these two before me?" 

"Forgive me, oh great Messiah, but I wish to discuss our new "allies".", Kaolinite turned to the Doctor. "How can you allow them to remove the precious extract that allows our Daimons to grow and adapt? You are dooming our mission to failure." 

"Oh shut up, Kaori.", Eudial snapped. "Your just jealous because you're not Tomoe's favourite anymore." 

Kaori growled. "I may be jealous, but I'm also concerned. What do we get out of this deal?" 

At this, the doctor smiled. "In return for the extract, the General and his scientific adviser have promised us a strength booster, in the form of the DNA from these Bakugan creatures they all seem to have. They also get to take out both our enemies." 

Eudial was surprised to hear this. She knew little about their guests, except for the fact that they were aliens. "They have enemies as well? I thought the Professor disposed of Dan Kuso and Princess Fabia." 

"Yes, Eudial. They are fighting a war with another species, that the Princess Fabia hails from. This mutagen will help boost their Bakugan so that they can win their war." He then turned to Kaolinite. "Do you have any other objections?" 

"No, Dr. Tomoe, I don't." With that, everyone left the room. Enough time had been wasted already. They had to prepare an army of Baku-Daimons to launch a mass attack on all un-targeted people in the city. By nightfall, they would hopefully possess all three of the Talismans.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, back on the planet Gundalia, Emperor Barodius and his inner circle were receiving a field report from his military commander, Airzel. Airzel was Gil's top student, which was why he had been promoted to join the major 12 Orders at a young age. So far, he had suffered little failure that couldn't be blamed on sub-ordinates, like Mason Brown. 

"My lord, the latest developments from the wasteland may interest you", Airzel stated in his usual tone. "It appears that a human has been sent from the other dimension that you sent Vladimir to retrieve resources from." 

"Ah, so he has succeeded in finding soldiers for our attack forces.", Barodius smiled. 

"That's what we thought at first sire, but observe the footage from the fighter ships." Airzel turned on the playback of the events that had transpired. The girl threw out a Ventus Splight and used an ability card to destroy all 3 fighters, as indicated by the footage cutting out. "The only survivors were the pilots' Bakugan." 

Barodius snarled. "Vladimir! If he sent her over to destroy us, then he has betrayed us. He is a problem that must be dealt with as soon as possible." 

"This time, it was Gil who spoke. "Sire, I was the one who selected Vladimir for this mission. Clearly, I made a terrible judgement. Therefore, I accept whatever punishment you deem befitting." Unnoticed by everyone else, Kazarina smiled. If the Emperor decided to get rid of Gil completely, that meant that she would have a chance to gain some real power. 

But the Emperor wasn't as ruthless as she expected. "No, Gil. I only punish those who fail or defy me. However, since you chose Vladimir, then I request you select the one to kill him, before he can overthrow me." 

Gil breathed. "In that case, I think the choice is obvious, sire." He indicated to Airzel. "You will go to the other universe and destroy Vladimir before he destroys us." 

Airzel nodded, shifting into a human form. "I won't let you down, Master Gil." With that, he pulled out his Bakugan Strikeflier and teleported to the other universe.


	7. Doom Cutaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I sent half the protagonists to the Doom Dimension three chapters back? Neither do I.

The Professor was in the middle of filling up a syringe, when General Vladimir entered the room. "Ah, Professor. I was just going to tell you that the strike force is ready to set out. Have you made any progress with the Daimon extract?"

"Not yet.", the Professor replied. "I was just preparing to test it on my test subject here." He indicated a Gundalian soldier who had removed the armour from his left arm. "I merely need to inject the extract into his bloodstream." He placed the needle onto the arm, injecting the pink liquid into the soldier. For a minute, nothing happened.

"I was selected for this mission to get results, not to waste my time.", the General retorted. Then the soldier cried out in pain, his body stretching and twisting into various different shapes. "Now this is more like it, Professor.", Vladimir smiled. "Now I can easily gain soldiers for my conquests."

But he soon found himself eating those words. The soldier's body began to melt away into liquid. "Help me!", the poor man screamed, as his body dissolved into a grey puddle. 

"What happened, Professor? It seemed to be going perfectly." 

"It would seem that the extract also contains the Daimons' need to absorb and alter objects or other living things to create habitable bodies.", the Professor theorised. "But I may need time to study this." 

"Time you don't have.", Vladimir said, bluntly. "As I said, the strike force is prepared to attack and I need all of my unit in it. That includes you." 

Conceding the point, the Professor and the General left the room, failing to notice the puddle forming the shape of a hand. By the next time someone came into the room (Tellu to clear out the Professor's equipment), the puddle was gone. 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Princess Fabia and her new friends had ended up in a dark void. There were no stars or moons in the sky, which was a deathly purple. The ground was made of a sort of blue rock, extending for miles. After looking around, Fabia turned back towards her retinue, only to be shocked by what she saw. 

"You're all glowing.", Fabia stated with shock. "And not the same colour either." 

"You're hardly one to make judgments on appearance.", the brown-glowing one said in reply. "You just turned from a normal human being into a pink-skinned, bug-eyed monster." 

Taking the hint, Fabia turned back into her humanoid appearance. "I only take this form for the benefit of my friends from Dan's Earth." 

"Is Danma your boyfriend?", the one glowing light blue asked. 

"Daniel," Fabia corrected "and no. He's just someone who I asked to help save my people from invasion." Then she realised that she hadn't introduced herself. "My name's Fabia Sheen. I'm the princess of Neathia." 

"We'd prefer not to use our real names around these losers.", the brown one responded. "You can call me Sailor Uranus and my friend here Sailor Neptune." 

"Guys, can we focus?", shouted Sailor Mars, who was glowing a bright orange. "We need to know where that guy sent Min - I mean, Sailor Venus.", she said, correcting herself at the last part. 

"Not to mention why he didn't send Dan or Sailor Moon with us to this place.", a green glowing Sailor Jupiter added. 

Fabia decided to address Mars' enquiry first. "He probably sent her back to Neathia or Gundalia. She'll be perfectly safe, so long as my friends find her before my enemies." She then thought about Jupiter's inquiry. "As for why he didn't send Dan or Sailor Moon with us, I have no idea." 

"Maybe they know how much of a useless crybaby she is and decided not to bother.", Uranus retorted. 

"That's needlessly rude and you know it.", Jupiter snapped. 

"No wait, that may be it.", a blue glowing Sailor Mercury responded. "Fabia said that the Gundalians were hypnotising kids into fighting for them. Maybe they left Dan behind because they brainwashed him into taking her out. And without us to help protect her, Dan would kill her for them." 

"But that would still leave Dan to stop their plans.", Neptune pointed out. 

"Unless they also hypnotised Sailor Moon into taking him out with her.", Mars realised. 

"Now that we've worked out what they have planned for our friends, we need to work out where we are are and what's happening to you girls.", Fabia pointed out. 

"I think we can answer that." The group turned towards the source of the voice. It was a group of three young men. One was dressed in a brown jacket and had green hair, another had red hair and a white cloak and the last one had pink hair and a green cape. It was the green haired one who spoke. "You're in the Doom Dimension, a dimension that serves as an afterlife or a prison for Bakugan. It's not connected to any particular universe, so your friends are being affected by the conflicting laws of physics." 

"Thanks.", Mercury said nervously. "And you would be?" 

"Forgive me for my rudeness.", the green-haired boy said. "I am Prince Hydron of Vestal. These two are my associates, Volt Luster and Lync Volan." 

"If this is an afterlife for the Bakugan, then why is it so empty?", Fabia asked. "And how did the three of you end up here?" 

It was Volt who replied. "A while back, the original Battle Brawlers were sent here by the legendary warrior Masquerade. In return for a chance to evolve their Bakugan, they asked the Six Legendary Soldiers to send them and every Bakugan in this dimension back to the Vestroia dimension." 

Lync interrupted him. "As for how we ended up here, we had a disagreement with our King. But given his mental state after the alien with the Darkus Bakugan beat him, only someone truly stupid or insane would follow him. He had us sent here as punishment for our betrayal." 

"Not me.", Hydron corrected him. "I realised that my father cared nothing for me at all, forcing me to help his schemes. During the Brawlers' final battle with him, I had my Bakugan Dryoid prevent his escape from the blast, while I decided to retreat to this place for my sins." 

"Is there a way out of this dimension?", Mars asked. "We have to get back to Earth and help our friends." 

"There may be one way.", Lync replied. "When the Brawlers had every Bakugan sent home with them, 9 were excluded by special order of something called "Dragonoid Colossus". One of them's been creating these creatures that can easily travel through the dimensional barriers. Perhaps he can have one of them take the 7 of you home." 

"Wait a minute, "seven"?", Neptune asked, confused. 

"Exactly.", the prince said. "These two may be content to rot for an eternity in this dimension, but I'm not. I want to return to my planet and face a legal punishment for my sins." 

Thinking about it for a minute, Fabia then declared "Okay, I'll let you come with us. Now show us to this Bakugan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mutated Gundalian is a plot thread that I am allowing anyone to pick up from. Namely because I have no idea where to take the idea.
> 
> Lync and Volt being in the Doom Dimension is an idea suggested by the wiki. As to why they didn't appear in Mechtanium Surge, I'm just gonna say that Coredegon killed them and used their life energy to make himself and his fellow Mechtogan immortal.
> 
> Similar to the above, Hydron being alive is also something theorised by the wiki.


	8. The Ultimate Showdown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All four ongoing plots advance themselves.

The Professor walked into Dr. Tomoe’s Room. “I trust my associates were cooperative with the experiment.”, he said.

“Of course, Professor.”, Dr. Tomoe replied, throwing the Professor’s Bakugan back to him. “The Ventus DNA you provided us was good, but now we’ll test what Aquos and Haos can do.” He held out a new pair of capsules.

The Professor nodded. “Thank you, Doctor. When we conquer Neathia and your world, perhaps I can make sure you get rewarded handsomely for your service to the General.” With that, he walked out.

But, unknown to him, Dr. Tomoe, or rather the being inhabiting his body, was already planning something bigger. “Why thank you, but why be content with a reward, when I can lead Master Pharoah 90 to another Earth to destroy. One where nothing can stop him.” And then he burst out laughing.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, back on Neathia, Minako and Splight had finished explaining their story to the Brawlers and the Gundalian Bakugan. “So if we don’t get back and stop Vladimir, then he could potentially take over both my world and this one.”

None of the Gundalian Bakugan were convinced. “Neathia isn’t our planet, human.”, Helios growled.

“Yeah!”, Wilda added. “We only care for what happens to Gundalia.”

It was Ren, the Darkus member of the Brawlers, who spoke up. “And do you really think Vladimir will let Barodius control him now that he has this power? How long do you think it’ll be before the General tries to conquer Gundalia as well?”

“And why should we listen to you?”, Wilda growled. “You betrayed the Emperor, Ren. There’s a price on you head, that I’m all for claiming at this moment.”

But Farakspin stopped him. “He may be a traitor, Wilda, but he still has a point. I’ve seen what Vladimir can do. He once used Neathians weapons to destroy a village and convince the survivors to enlist in the war. He’s utterly ruthless.”

Hearing this, Helios and Wilda nodded. “Very well then, we’ll help you take the general and his forces.”

Marucho spoke up. “The trouble is, we don’t really have a way to get to the other dimension without a crystal. And even if we had one, we don’t know the incantation that activates it.”

Then, the Ventus Splight that Minako had befriended popped up. “No need to worry. The Crystal is just for transporting humanoids life forms, such as yourselves. But Bakugan can teleport to the dimension easily.”

“Are you sure about this.”, Minako asked. “You told me you didn’t have the energy for another transportation.”

“That was an hour ago, Girly. Now I can teleport there if I can just get a boost from a few other Bakugan.”

Aranaut decided to respond to this. “I would be honoured to help you with your energy needs.”

“As would I.”, Drago added.

“Cool is the rule, dude.”, said Marucho’s partner Akwimos.

“Count me in.”, Shun’s partner Hawktor said.

“Myself and Coredem be happy to help as well.”, Linehalt, Ren’s partner, added.

“Okay then, let’s do this.”, Splight said. They all got into a circle, with the Bakugan being held in the hands of the humans (and Gundalian). All the Bakugan began to glow with teleportation energy, which Splight redirected into himself. This allowed them to teleport to the world beyond the crystal, ready to help stop Vladimir once and for all.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, back in the Doom Dimension, Lync and Volt led their former prince and Fabia’s party to where they needed to go, before departing for exile. The location contained 9 Bakugan of all 6 attributes, plus one unknown. The unknown, plus Bakugan of Darkus, Pyrus and Ventus attributes approached them.

“Humans in the Doom Dimension without a Bakugan? How is this possible?”, the Darkus growled.

“Maybe the Doom Card malfunctioned and sent them here.”, the Pyrus said, in a cultured sounding voice.

“Or perhaps Spatterix is partially correct, Betadron.” The Ventus said. “They could have been deliberately sent here by someone, but posessed no actual Bakugan themselves. What do you think Fury?”

It was the unknown that spoke next. “I’m going to have to go with Professor Worton on this one.”

Fabia decided to actually join the conversation. “You were right on the 3rd try. Most of us were sent here by a Doom Card. Prince Valiant here brought himself into this dimension to save his own neck. Now we need your help in getting back to Earth and Vestal.”

Fury was intrigued. “And what makes you think I can help you?”

Sailor Uranus decided to interrupt. “We were told you had a way to send us back. That’s why we came here.”

“This one’s a feisty one, Fury.”, Spatterix said. “Perhaps we should help them.”

“Very well.” Fury stepped forward, summoning energy. “Come forth, Mechtogan Coredegon!”

A large, robotic figure in Darkus colours came out of a cloud. The figure, presumably “Mechtogan Coredegon”, Fabia thought, spoke in a voice that was both gravelly and high-pitched at the same time. “Why have you summoned me?”

“I want you to open a portal to Earth and send these humans through it.”, Fury replied. “I remind you that you have no choice in the matter. Without me, you couldn’t exist.”

“We will test that one day, old man.”, Coredegon growled. “But until that day…” He opened a portal with his eyes and turned towards the visitors. “I suggest you leave now before I destroy you.”

Slightly scared, the girls and Hydron took his advice and jumped into the portal.

* * *

 

Back in Japan, the combined Tauian/Gundalian Force was attacking the city. The two new Daemons that had been created (Aquos and Haos) came across two targets: a brown haired girl and a boy with coke bottle glasses.

“We already attacked the boy once.”, Eudial helpfully stated. “The girl on the other hand, is fair game.”

But before they could go ahead, a glowing red blade flew through the air and knocked them back. The two Daimons turned towards the one who threw it. It was Dan. “Drago or no Drago, I’m still gonna take you creeps down for good.”

“Wishful thinking, human.” The Professor stepped forwards and threw his two remaining Bakugan. “Bakugan, Brawl! Aquos Fangoid and Haos Longfly. Bakugan, Stand! The two Bakugan appeared in monster form. “Double Ability, Activate! Luna Spartan, plus Slid Pointer!”

Both his Bakugan proceeded to launch their attacks. “Say goodnight, Kuso.”, Fangoid declared.

But before they could actually fire, another voice rang out. “Moon Tiara Action!” A glowing discus knocked into both Bakugan, cancelling their abilities. Dan turned towards the one who threw it. It was Sailor Moon.

Dan was annoyed. “Hey. This is MY fight!”

Sailor Moon began with a speech. “You’re trying to take over a world that hasn’t done you any harm and slaughter millions who are guilty of nothing.”

“Ready, Rapilator!”

“I am the Pretty Guardian Of Justice Sailor Moon. And on behalf of the Moon, I shall puni-…”. She was cut off by an object hitting her in the chest and knocking her back. It was one of Dan’s Mobile Assault vehicles.

“Like I said, this is my fight, and mine alone. You got that, Meatball?”, Dan said in a confrontational tone. “Go back to your mommy with that frisbee. It’s useless. And so are you!”

But all he had managed to do was anger the girl. “If you think my tiara is useless, then perhaps this will be more to your taste.” She pulled out her Cutie Moon Rod, brandishing it like a sword. It crossed with Dan’s Laser Card, neither able to move further.

Watching this, Vladimir was pleased. “Oh, Professor. Your hypnosis worked perfectly.”

Eudial was equally excited. “Even better, we get to witness them destroy each other first hand.” She was too excited to notice something off.

Also watching from the Shadows was a green-haired figure. “So not only does he plan to to assume control for himself, but he also found someone to take out Kuso for him. The Emperor isn’t going to like this.”

Suddenly, a rose came out of seemingly nowhere. Dan and Sailor Moon both turned towards the source. It was Tuxedo Mask. “When a threat that requires dealing with rears it’s ugly head, those that seek to quell it should be working together. Not fighting like little girls on a playground.”

He was accompanied by Sailor Chibi-Moon. “Moon Mama, what’s happened to you? Why are you fighting that boy instead of your real enemy?”

Dan growled. “It’s none of your damn business!” He threw his laser sword like a boomerang, knocking the two of them to the ground, where they met the Aquos and Haos Daimons.

“Well that was a total failure.”, the watcher in the shadows thought to himself.

Tuxedo and Chibi tried to fight the two hybrid creatures, but were overwhelmed by their elemental abilities, Dive Mirage and Photon Gladiator. With the distraction gone, Dan and SM continued their fight. Dan threw his word at her, simultaneous to Moon firing a laser from her sceptre. The two hit their targets in the heart, at exactly the same time. Both combatants fell onto their backs, neither moving.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, the party from the Doom Dimension ended up in a mysterious room, with a large machine behind them.

“Where are we?”, Sailor Mars asked.

“Well considering that you girls have stopped glowing” Fabia replied “that we’re back on a version of Earth.”

“Indeed.”, Sailor Mercury added. “But which version? Ours or Dan’s?” Then someone walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can guess that Dan and Usagi are probably not dead. Primarily because then the next 5 chapters would be filler.
> 
> If you don’t know, Fury is a minor character from the second arc of Mechtanium Surge, whose actions set the main plot in motion.


	9. War of the Worlds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Dan and Usagi aren’t dead.

Vladimir laughed. His plan to dispose of Sailor Moon and Dan Kuso was a success. Now he was free to conquer alll dimensions, with minimal interference. 

“Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Ability, activate! Multi-Cam Effect!” Vladimir and the Professor were both shocked to hear this, reacting too late to Fangoid and Longfly being knocked down. Then their attacker revealed itself. A large green, winged figure. 

“What is that thing?”, Eudial yelled. 

“Ventus Strikeflier.”, the Professor yelled. “But that means…”   

As if on cue, Strikeflier’s master, Airzel of the 12 Orders, leapt out of the shadows. “Ability, activate! Mirage Typhoon!” 

Strikeflier fired a torrent of wind at the General’s Attack Force. “Why is he attacking us?”, one of the soldiers asked. 

“I’ll tell you.”, Airzel shouted. “It’s because we have found evidence that Vladimir is conspiring to overthrow the Emperor and seize control of Gundalia.” 

Rather than try to deny it, Vladimir merely yelled. “How did you find out?”. At this, half of his remaining soldiers from Gundalia turned on him and went over to Airzel. “So okay, I admit it. I am trying to take power for myself. But who will stop me once I defeat you? Dan Kuso is dead.” 

As he said this, laughter filled the air. As everyone turned towards the source, Dan got up on his feet. “Did you really think you could take me down that easily?” Then he pulled out the missing detail that Eudial had failed to notice; Sailor Moon’s broach. He then turned to his fallen opponent, throwing the broach back to her. “You could have turned that blast down a notch.” 

Then Sailor Moon got up, pulled Dan’s Bakumeter out of her blouse. “Well it’s a good thing you gave me this, or that sword would have killed me.” 

The Professor was horrified. “What? How did you break my hypnotic spell?” 

“Oh, that’s simple.”, Dan said in response. “When your mutant knocked us into the river, the rush of water snapped me out of it.” When I saw that Sailor Moon was acting harsher than before, I realised that you’d hypnotised her. Then I took her back to her friend Luna, who was able to find a way to break your spell.” 

Sailor Moon continued. “All we had to do was argue to the point where she noticed something was up and then take action. From there, we had to convince you that we still hating each other, which required us to keep the plan a secret from Tuxedo Mask and Chibi-Moon.” 

“I got the idea to use the hidden shield technique from Vladimir when he used it in our battle earlier.”, Dan concluded. “You can’t reprogram us that easily, General.” 

Now Vladimir was livid. “You may have survived my plan, but you won’t leave here alive.” He then pulled out one of his two Bakugan and threw it. “Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise up, Sub Terra Olifus!” A large, brown, dragon stood before the two teenagers. Then Vladimir conjured up a small object in his hand and threw it at Olifus. “Battle Gear, boost!” A trio of blades appeared on the Bakugan’s back, as he looked down towards his prey. 

“Say goodnight, humans.”, the Bakugan said as it prepared to fire a beam at them. “Magma Beam!” 

But before it could fire, another Bakugan appeared. “Lumino Reflector!” The Attack was stopped before it could hit its targets. Dan was pleasantly surprised to see the Bakugan that had saved them. 

“Drago. You came for me, buddy.” 

“That’s right, Daniel.”, Drago replied. “And I didn’t come alone.” He indicated the five figures standing on the building nearby. Marucho, Shun, Ren, Jake and… 

“Venus, you’re okay.”, Sailor Moon cried out in joy. 

“Luckily, Dan’s friends found me out in the wilderness.”, Venus responded. “Plus I made a new friend while I was on Neathia.” She pull out a green Bakugan and threw it. “Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Splight, Stand!” 

The Professor was outraged. “You betrayed me! Why?” 

Splight turned towards his former master. “Because, deep down, I’ve never liked you, Galloway. Mina here helped me realise that, through the one thing you never showed me: compassion.” 

Now Professor Galloway was outraged. “In war, there is no room for compassion. Ability, activate! Poison Flasher!” 

Galloway’s Longfly fired at Splight, who dodged and launched his own ability. “Tornado Smasher!” 

As that fight progressed, Shun and Ren decided to help Dan and Drago. “Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!” 

“Go Ventus Hawktor!” 

“Darkus Linehalt!” 

“Give up, Olifus.”, Drago said to his opponent. “We have you outnumbered.” 

But his opponent was not dissuaded. “1 or 3, it won’t matter. I’ll take you all down.” 

“You guys ready?”, Dan shouted to Shun and Ren, who now jumped down to join him on the ground. 

“We’re ready whenever you are.”, Shun replied, before activating his ability card. “Ability, activate! Sky Fang - Thunder Starion!” Hawktor flew up and attacked his opponent. 

Ren joined in. “Let’s go, Linehalt. Ability, Activate! Bolting Vibra!” 

Linehalt generates a sword out of dark energy and swung at his opponent. “I heard you managed to block Drago and Aranaut combined. Let’s see how you do against a dark Bakugan.” The blow knocked Olifus back, damaging his Battle Gear. 

“In the middle of this, Aranaut flew over to Dan. “Where is the princess? Is she safe?”, he asked with concern. 

Dan was suddenly solemn. “I’m sorry, Aranaut. She got blasted to another dimension and I’m not sure how to get her out.” 

“You won’t  have to worry about that.” Everyone turned to the source. To their shock, it was Fabia, accompanied by the other Sailor Senshi. “I wouldn’t miss this party for any world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The big crossover fight, that these things require. Be it the Legendary Battle, or the battle of Monument Valley, crossover fights are mandatory.
> 
> Galloway was named in a spur of the moment. His name comes from a minor Doctor Who character from a 1984 episode. Points if you can tell me which one.


	10. Battle of the 15 Warriors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is all here for a ball.

At the docks, Tuxedo Mask and Chibi-Moon were still battling with the mutant Daimons. A fight they were losing, due to their opponents having powers and abilities that they had never faced before. Before they could be overwhelmed, they saw the giant creatures appear in the sky. Two dragons, a bird man and what could possibly be an archangel. The three Daimons stopped moving long enough to be terrified. 

“Actual Bakugan? Here?”, the green one screeched. 

“What do we do now?”, the blue one shrieked. 

The white one was calm about the whole thing, when compared to the other two. “We go and show them what the power of the Daimons can do.” Then the three of them flew away towards the giants. Not wanting them to get away, Tuxedo and Chibi followed them. 

* * *

 

Back in the city, Dan and Sailor Moon were pleasantly surprised to see that their friends were alright. “How did you guys get out of the Doom Dimension without a Bakugan?”, Dan asked. 

“It’s a long story, Dan.”, was Fabia’s reply. “Just know that we had a brief stopover on your Earth.” 

Then Sailor Neptune spoke up. “In fact we had help getting home from one of your friends. Someone called Alice.” 

“Never mind that now.”, Ren interrupted. We’re going to need some help in dealing with these creeps. Unless you can fight, you can just go home.” 

At this, Sailor Uranus got mad. “I’ll show you how we fight.”, she cried. Then she jumped into the air and aimed at Eudial. She summoned up a large ball of wind and fired it, shouting. “World Shaking!” The result was that Eudial was sent flying by a large explosion from behind. 

However, the witch survived, now conjuring up a large backpack with a nozzle. “Let’s see how you like this.” Then the nozzles blasted fire like a flamethrower. “Fire Buster!” 

At this, Linehalt jumped in the way of the flames. “Dispel Closer!”, he cried, as he absorbed the blast. Then he turned to the Senshi. “Very well, you can help us. But let’s keep everyone in apropos pairings.” 

* * *

 

Across the street, Airzel began yelling orders to his soldiers. “What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get in there.” The terrified Gundalians complied. 

“Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, Stand!” 

“Pyrus Ziperator!” 

“Aquos Gren!” 

“Ventus Buz Hornix!” 

“Sub Terra Damakor!” 

“Darkus Ramdol!” 

As the 5 Bakugan rose, Professor Galloway had a similar idea and issued orders to General Vladimir’s troops. “You have Bakugan partners, don’t you? Well send them out!” 

The terrified soldiers complied, sending out the exact same species as Airzel’s soldiers. As the two evenly matched sides clashed, Vladimir pulled out a vial of purple liquid and pried the lid off, his other partner, Sub Terra Quakix Gorem in his other hand…

* * *

 

Back with the Brawlers/Senshi alliance, everyone had been paired off and gone to fight with an opponent. All except, ironically enough, Ren and Linehalt, who had suggested the pairings in the first place. “How was I to know that they didn’t have a Sailor with comparable abilities to Darkus?”, Linehalt asked. 

But Ren wasn’t that mad about it. “We’ll just have to compensate with just you, Linehalt.”, he said, responding to his partner. Then he saw Tuxedo Mask and Chibi-Moon running up, only to be attacked by the three mutant Daimons. “What a pair of dopes. “Double Ability, activate! Dark Saber, plus Fusion Ability Twist Bow!” Linehalt summoned up a weapon, which he used to knock the three Daimons down, with the Haos Daimon being destroyed, reduced to a copy of the Holy Bible. 

Chibi was shocked to see the archangel-like creature helping them. “So the giant monster is on our side then, Mamoru?”, she asked Tuxedo Mask. 

It was Linehalt who answered her. “You’d be correct in one respect, Little one. Yes, I am on your side. No, I’m not a monster. I’m a Bakugan.” 

Tuxedo Mask - Mamoru - spoke up in surprise. “Luna did mention something about Bakugan when she called us, but I didn’t think that you’d be like this.” 

Ren decided to reply to him. “Perhaps Luna should tell you to keep an open mind. Now can you help me with those things,” he indicated the two Ramdols continuously crashing into each other “or are you going to just sit back and do nothing?” 

“We’ll do what we can my friend.”, was Mamoru’s reply. With that, Linehalt picked the three of them up and jumped into the air. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter had been paired with the Brawlers’ Sub Terra brawler, Jake Vallory and his partner Coredem. 

“Okay dude-ette, let’s see what you’ve got to offer.”, Jake said in his usual casual tone. So casual it made Dan seem polite and formal by comparison. 

“Don’t call me “dude-ette” again.”, Jupiter said calmly, before going up to the wrestling Damakors and launching her attack. “Sparkling Wide Pressure!” The ball of electrical energy knocked into the right Damakor, causing both of them to notice their opponents. 

Then Jake got in on the action. “Ability, activate! Sling Exia!” 

Coredem landed hits on both his opponents knocking them back into ball form. “Targets neutralised.”, he declared. 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Shun and Hawktor had been partnered with Sailor Uranus in taking out the Ventus and Pyrus Bakugan. 

“Okay.”, Shun began. “When I give the signal, you attack the ones on the right, while I take the ones on the left.” Then he gave the signal and she jumped towards the Ziperator and Buz Hornix on the right. 

“World Shaking!” The blast of wind sent the two Bakugan flying backwards into a building. Shun proceeded to go for his targets. 

“Let’s go, Hawktor. Ability, activate. Sky Fang - Cyclone Soar!” Hawktor used his ability to knock his opponents out of the fight with nothing said other than a “goodbye” from Hawktor.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Fabia was working with Sailors Moon and Venus to take down Airzel and Galloway. Moon tried to wriggle her way out of it. “Look, I don’t think I can help much against a bunch of overgrown lizards…”, only to have a white ball thrown at her by Venus. “What’s this?” 

The ball opened up into a Dragon. “I’m Helios, one of those “overgrown lizards” you apparently can’t help against, human. If you throw me in there, I can help take them down for you.” 

“Oh, that’s convienient.”, Sailor Moon said as Helios curled back into a ball and jumped into her hand. She threw him into the fight the way she had seen Dan and his friends and enemies do so. “Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan Stand!” Helios arose in his giant form, ready for action. 

“You girls deal with Galloway’s Bakugan.” Fabia shouted. “I’ll go for Airzel and Strikeflier.” The two girls nodded and flew over with their (temporary partners), while Aranaut confronted his opponent. 

Airzel made the first move. “Ability, activate! Tidal Foehn!” 

But Fabia was able to get Aranaut out of the way with her own move. “Ability, activate! Light Wave!”, which stopped Strikeflier in his tracks, as the battle continued. 

* * *

 

Marucho and Akwimos had been paired with Neptune and Mercury against the Aquos Gren. “Now then, I think you ladies should let us do the heavy hitting. I’m not being rude or anything, but I just feel Akwimos is better equipped with the situation at hand.” 

Then Mercury opened her hand to regal a blue Bakugan. “There’s no need to worry about that. Venus gave me this Bakugan she brought back from Neathia. My data says it’s called “Farakspin”.” 

Akwimos was glad to hear this. “Great news for me, baby. Now I can get some help in busting these Gundalian chops.” 

Taking the hint, Mercury threw Farakspin into battle. “Let’s try combining our attacks to hit them harder.” 

Marucho spoke up. “Good idea. I once used something similar and it won me and my partners the battle.”

Neptune nodded. “I can see why you’re the smart one, Mercury.” Then she began to implement the idea by using her attack move. “Deep Submerge!” 

Mercury added her contribution to the combo. “Shine Aqua Illusion!” The water froze into an icy bullet. 

Now it was Farakspin’s turn. “Razor Wings!”, he cried, as the ice shattered into several smaller pieces. 

Finally, Marucho added his and Akwimos’ addition to the mix. “Ability, activate! Spiral Crasher!” 

“Cool is the rule!”, Akwimos declared, as he launched water at the ice chunks, propelling them into their opponents with enough force to defeat both of them. 

* * *

 

The last of the groupings, Dan and Sailor Mars with Drago and Wilda(loaned from Minako), were facing down Olifus, who wasn’t standing down. “I’ll kill you even if I have to use up all my power.” 

“So be it, Olifus.”, Drago responded, before turning to his partner and his new ally. “Dan, Rei, are you ready for this?” 

“I’ll start us off.”, Rei said, holding up an ability card. “Ability, activate! Pyro Crasher!” Wilda surrounded himself with flame and charged at Olifus. Then Rei launched her own attack. “Fire Soul!” The fire hit Wilda, causing his flames to grow larger. 

“Are you going to help me, Drago?”, Wilda asked. “Or do I have to do everything myself?” 

Hold your horses, Wilda. I’m getting there.”, Dan replied. “Ability, activate! Particle Wave! Plus Fusion Ability Exceed!” Drago summoned up a wave of burning energy and launched it at Olifus. The two enhanced attack abilities his two Olifus at the same time, destroying his battle gear and weakening him to the point he began to glow with the energy indicating defeat. 

But the Sub Terra Bakugan would not back down. “I’m not going down that easily. Burst X!” The glowing energy was condensed into his mouth, before being launched at Drago.

But Drago flew out of the way of the blast. “Dan, that was a forbidden card. We need to end this before he becomes too powerful.

“You got it, buddy.” Dan pushed buttons on his  Bakumeter. 

“Ready, Explosix!” 

“Is that one of those Mobile Assaults you used on that Gundalian earlier?”, Mars asked. 

“Oh this is something else entirely.”, Dan replied. But before he could throw it, a giant, four-legged, misshapen creature appeared, roaring so loud that it destroyed a building. “Ah man, what’s this thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the most difficult chapter to write, namely because although I had an idea of what I wanted to conclude with, getting there was something difficult. 
> 
> The reason that Ren gets paired up with Tuxedo and Chibi is because with Pluto and Saturn locked out of this story by canon, I needed to pair Ren up with someone. They were the only ones left.
> 
> Points if you can spot what Toku fans would call a “kalishplosion” in there somewhere.
> 
> I didn’t give the Gundalians any Haos Bakugan because I couldn’t remember what they used.


	11. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vladimir begins his endgame, as the heroes move to stop him.

Sailors Moon and Venus continued their brawl with Professor Galloway and his Bakugan.

“Let’s see what this ability card can do.”, Moon declared, pulling out a new card. “Ability, activate! Photon Gladiator!”

Helios launched into an attack, but Galloway had planned for this and had his Fangoid pull out it’s own ability. “Goliath Snow, activate!” The eponymous snow fell and battered Helios enough to knock him down. “Goliath Snow is an ability which allows me to interrupt your ability before you can use it.”, he explained. “Did you really think I hadn’t planned for any eventuality?”

Then Venus and Splight interjected with their own ability. “Ability, activate! Sky Slasher!”

The blast of wind narrowly missed Longfly, who prepared to launch his own attack. “Poison Flasher!”

But before he could launch, a large, quadrupedal creature emerged. It had grey veins growing over every inch of it’s body. The slightest semblance of a face was at the end of a long neck. “What the heck is that thing?”, Splight cried.

Galloway answered him, with his usual calm demeanour cracking. “It’s a sign I should be going. And I’m taking you with me.” He held up another card. “Ability, activate! Lunar Spartan!” Fangoid hit Splight with enough force to knock him back into his ball form, which flew into Galloway’s hand. He then recalled Fangoid and Longfly into the same hand before beginning to teleport away.

“Oh no, you don’t.”, Moon cried out, activating her tiara. “Moon Tiara Action!” The projectile hit the Professor, causing electric surges and an explosion. When it cleared, there was no trace of Galloway or his Bakugan. Then the two Senshi ran towards the giant creature.

* * *

 

Up in the sky, Fabia and Airzel continued their battle.

Airzel was next to attack. “Ability, activate! Diamond Trick!”

But Fabia had Aranaut nullify Strikeflier’s ability before he could attack. “Ability, activate! Light Wave!”, which went off without a hitch.

“Good move, Princess. I can see why you’re head of the Castle Knights.”, Airzel said to her, before summoning his Battle Gear. “But lest see how you like this. Battle Gear, boost!” Within seconds, Strikeflier has been equipped with the Battle Turbine.

“Big deal, we have that too.”, the Princess replied, pressing some buttons on her Bakumeter.

“Ready, Battle Crusher.”, the small wristwatch like device summoned up a coin-shape, which Fabia grabbed and threw at Aranaut.

“Battle Gear, boost!” And in little time at all, Aranaut had his own Battle Gear equipped. “Battle Gear Ability, activate! Battle Crusher Demise!” The cannon on Aranaut’s shoulder began charging up. “One point blank blast from this Ability, and Strikeflier’s done for.”, the Princess gloated.

But before she could make good on that threat, the same giant creature that Dan and Sailor Moon had spotted came into view. Aranaut fired on it, but the creature just absorbed the energy and just became stronger. Then it started reaching out for the Gundalians and their Bakugan, absorbing the ones it picked up into it’s body.

“Master, I think we need to get our men out of here and report to the Emperor.”, Strikeflier said to Airzel.

“Very well.”, the Ventus master of the 12 Orders responded. He recalled his partner into his ball form and started giving orders to the troops that had changed over to his side. “All forces, retreat immediately to Gundalia.” The 5 soldiers complied, recalling their Bakugan and teleporting out. Airzel took a moment to say “Another time, Neathian.”, before joining them.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Ren and his temporary partners watched as the chaos unfolded. “What is that thing?”, Ren shrieked.

“It’s a giant Daimon.”, Chibi-Moon responded.

“It’s a mutant Bakugan of some sort.”, Linehalt also responded.

“Maybe it’s a mixture of both.”, Tuxedo Mask suggested.

Ren scanned it, to see what it was. “According to this reading, the guy in the waiter’s outfit is closest. Somehow, a Gundalian has fused with a Bakugan and a Daimon. Now it’s absorbing more of each.” As he said this, the two remaining Daimon Bakugan were sucked into the creature’s body. “But to hybridise all three, you’d need samples of all three DNA codes.”

“He could have got the code for the Daimons from the liquid that composes them.”, Chibi suggested. “Do you have any idea where he could have gotten the Bakugan DNA code?”

“There is one source he could’ve …” Ren stopped, then he smiled. “I think I’ve figured out a way to stop that thing.”

“How?”

I’ll tell you, but we need to get back to the others first.”

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Dan, Sailor Mars and their Bakugan partners were still looking at the large creature. Olifus spoke up. “Master, is that you?” The creature that was Vladimir responded by blasting him with a beam from its mouth. With no energy left to return to ball form (having used it up with the Chaos ability), Olifus dissolved into light, which dissipated quickly.

“Dan, we need to stop that thing now.”, Drago called out.

Dan nodded. “I’m with you, buddy.” Then he threw the object he had called up earlier, the one the Bakumeter had called Explosix. “Battle Gear, boost!” Drago now had a set of robotic wings, with cannons mounted on his back.

Mars was surprised by this. “So, is this like that Terrie Gear that Olifus used?”

“Oh this is totally different to Terrix Gear, Rei.” Dan pulled out a slightly different looking card. “Battle Gear Ability, activate! Explosix Neo!”

Twin cannons folded out of Drago’s back, which fired at the Vladimir-Quakix-creature. Although it was pushed back, it wasn’t weakened at all. “Dan, I think we’d need more power.”, Drago said, hurriedly.

“I hear you, Drago.” But before Dan could use his next card, he received a call from Marucho.

“Dan, Mars. Pull back. Now.”

“What?”, Dan cried.

“Are you crazy?”, Rei added. “That thing is unstoppable.”

“Not quite.”, the tiny blonde responded. “Ren has an idea on how we can stop it, but he needs us all together to share it.”

Dan and Rei non-verbally nodded. They climbed onto their partner’s hands and flew back to where their friends had united.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I turned Vladimir into an inhuman abomination, but that was planned from early on. You’ll have to read the previous chapters to figure out how they intend to defeat him.
> 
> Anyone who’s been reading my other stories will know when (and where) Galloway ends up. If you want to know why Splight goes to him, I’m just gonna day the 500 Gs difference rule was in effect
> 
> Rei saying “Terrie Gear” was an unfortunate effect of the spell checker. I left it in because it seemed natural.


	12. Final Battle! A Last-Minute Solution!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 21 protagonists (and Eudial) work together to stop Vladimir once and for all.

The Brawlers, the Sailors, their allies and their Bakugan met at the place Ren had told them to met at. Dan wasn’t too pleased. “What’s the deal, man? Mars and I were this close to finishing that thing off with my Battle Gear.” 

“Really?”, Fabia asked. “My Battle Gear didn’t even phase it. Could it have something to do with where you hit it?” 

“It’s possible.”, Marucho answered. “Part of that thing is an organism that absorbs energy to adapt itself. With a body that large, it’s plausible that part of it would be composed of the Gundalian DNA it’s absorbed.” 

“But that leaves us with another question.”, Shun interjected. “Why hasn’t that thing absorbed any of us or our Bakugan?” 

“Maybe it’s like the Neathian’s third shield.”, Jake suggested. “You know, it only accepts Gundalian dudes and kicks out Neathian or human dudes.” 

“Good theory.”, Ren said. “But if that was the case, then why isn’t it going for Drago? His  Vestroian DNA is 95% identical to Dharak’s.” 

Then Eudial stepped out. “If you really want to know why Vladimir isn’t attacking you, it’s because he wants to crush you himself.” 

Sailors Uranus and Neptune became instantly hostile. “What are you doing here, you witch?” 

“Hey, hey. Peace. I just want to help you.”, Eudial replied. 

“What did you mean when you called that thing Vladimir?”, Sailor Mars asked. 

“I meant that thing IS Vladimir, you stupid girl.”, Eudial snapped. “He used the Phantom Data he gave us and the Daimon extract we gave him to merge with his forces and turn into that thing. I was hoping you’d have a way to stop him.” 

“As a matter of fact, I do.”, Ren said to her, in a “silly child” tone of voice. “You’ve confirmed what I suspected about that creature, meaning that my plan will work after all.” 

“What’s the plan, Ren?”, Sailor Mercury asked. 

“When we first intercepted the Phantom Data,” Ren explained, “Barodius had us create our own version to help win over the Brawlers that received it to the Gundalians’ side.” 

“That’s how we were able to expand Bakugan Interspace for a global release.”, Marucho added.

“Right.”, Ren continued. “But to prevent you from trying to trace the source of the message, we also wrote a deletion program. But due to the power of the program, combined with the trust I built up with you guys, we never used it.” 

“How powerful was it?”, Fabia asked. 

“So powerful, it could erase the physical matter the Data created.” 

“Of course.”, Eudial realised. “The Professor used something like that on one of his test subjects earlier. Could you do the same to the General?” 

“I could,” Ren replied, “But the program I have is for our version of the Phantom Data. “I’d need a copy of the Neathian version. 

Mercury took out her computer and showed him the copy of the Data she had received earlier. “Will this do, Ren?” 

“Perfectly, Mercury. But I’ll need a few minutes to perform the necessary rewrites. You’ll have to distract that thing until then.”

* * *

With Ren busy at work, the 7 Sailor Senshi (and Chibi-Moon) got into position, in front of the Vladimir-monster. “Are you guys ready?”, Sailor Moon asked. 

“This is stupid.”, Uranus commented. 

Jupiter hit her. “You’re stupid. Just go along with it.” 

Uranus sighed. “Fine, Let’s do this.” 

“Okay then.” Sailor Moon started them off. “Scout of Sanctity, Sailor Moon!” 

“Soldier of Knowledge, Sailor Mercury!” 

“Soldier of War, Sailor Mars!” 

“Soldier of Protection, Sailor Jupiter!” 

“Soldier of Love, Sailor Venus!” 

Apprentice Soldier, Sailor Chibi-Moon!” 

Soldier of Flight, Sailor Uranus!” 

Soldier of Affinity, Sailor Neptune!” 

Then, all of them said at once “Sailor Planet Power!” 

The creature turned towards them, only being phased when Tuxedo Mask threw a flower at him. Then Drago, Akwimos and Aranaut appeared before him, all equipped with their respective Battle Gears. 

Dan was the first to attack. “Okay guys, just aim for where I hit it. Battle Gear Ability, activate! Explosix Neo!” 

Marucho followed shortly after. “You’ve got it Dan. Battle Gear Ability, activate! Gigarth Pointer!” 

Fabia was next. “Let’s do this, Aranaut. Battle Gear Ability, activate! Battle Crusher Doom!” 

Then Linehalt joined in. “Don’t forget about me. Boomix Lock!” 

As the four blasts hit the Vladimir monster in his weak spot, the Sailors decided to join in. 

“Sparkling Wide Pressure!” 

“Burning Mandala!” 

“Crescent Beam, Smash!” 

“Shine Aqua Illusion!” 

“Deep Submerge!” 

“World Shaking!” 

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” 

The 7 attacks hit in the same spot, causing the monster to cry out in pain. Then, Ren called Marucho’s Bakumeter. “I’ve completed my alterations to the program. You just need to immobilise that thing.” 

“Got it Ren. Ability, activate! Elemental Blue!” 

Akwimos blasted the creature, declaring “Cool is the rule!” The beam froze Vladimir solid. “Hey, Ren. Whatever beat you’re layin’ down, play it, bother!” 

Taking the hint, Ren pressed a button on his Bakumeter, which shot a beam of blue light at the creature. This caused an explosion, which blew most of those present away.

* * *

 

By the time the smoke had cleared, the only ones left were the Sailors and Drago. Where Vladimir once stood, there were now three figures. Two of them were the BakuDaimons, with their Bakugan half removed. The third was a creature of ice and rock, which spoke in a gravelly voice, which Drago and Sailor Moon recognised as Vladimir. 

“You thought you could get rid of me that easily.”, he declared. “Better warriors than you have tried, and they all fell before my power.” 

He summoned up a ball of energy, which he then fired at Sailor Chibi-Moon, knocking her out. In retaliation, Uranus and Neptune launched their attacks at the two Daimons, destroying them. Then, Drago began glowing. 

“What’s happening?”, Sailor Mars asked. 

“The powers of the energies I’ve absorbed over the years.”, Drago explained. “The Infinity Core, the Silent Core, the attribute energies of the 6 Ancient Warriors, the Leement that Neo inherited from the Sacred Orb. It’s flowing through me.” 

The light reacted with the 5 main Sailors. While Vladimir looked on shocked, Uranus and Neptune left, their work here done. When the light cleared, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were wearing golden armour on their arms, legs and chests. 

“What? This is impossible!”, Vladimir cried out. 

“Ready guys?”, Moon asked. “Let’s do this.” 

“6 Attributes Element Power!”, the other Sailors all declared, channelling their energy into Sailor Moon’s Cutie Moon Rod, causing the symbols for Pyrus, Haos, Aquos, Sub Terra, Ventus and Darkus to appear on it. 

Sailor Moon then pointed the super-charged weapon at the Daimon “Silent Infinity Strike!” A large dragon composed of energy emerged, disintegrating Vladimir. He barely had time to declare “No!”, before he was reduced to nothing. 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, outside the city, Tuxedo Mask and the Brawlers has awoken just in time to see the blast released by Vladimir’s destruction. 

“What do you suppose happened?”, Fabia asked. 

“I suppose we’ll have to ask the girls when we get back.”, Dan replied. “Speaking of which,” he turned to Tuxedo Mask, “you’d better have money for a cab, otherwise we’re walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering why Vladimir gets reduced to a monster made of rock after the deletion programme kicks in, it’s because the Daimon mutagen and the rubble he absorbed during the fight didn’t get deleted. 
> 
> By my own admission, this story was inspired by Shinkenger vs Go-Onger/Clash of the Red Rangers. However, the “Perfect Core Armoured Mode” was inspired by the final battle of GoGoV vs Gingaman/Trakeena’s Revenge. That was, and still is, one of the coolest things I’ve ever seen.


	13. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat over, Dan says goodbye to his friends.

With the crisis over, Dan and the other Brawlers made their farewells to the 5 Sailors. 

Jake was the first to say something. “So Jupes, do you want to do this again sometime?” 

“First of all, don’t call me “Jupes”.”, was the reply she gave him. “Second of all, working with you would be something I’d like to avoid in future and in past, unless absolutely necessary.” 

Then Marucho said his goodbye to Mercury. “Ami, you’re one of the few people I’ve met in 3 universes that I could consider an equal in strategic thinking. It’s been a pleasure to meet another intellectual.”

“The feeling’s mutual.”, the bluenette replied. “That’s saying something, considering I’m officially the smartest person in the district.” 

Fabia was next, choosing to talk to Sailor Venus. “Mina, I’m sorry about what happened to that Splight you partnered with. He seemed like a good soldier.” 

“Yeah I know.”, Mina responded. “But it’s not too big a deal. We didn’t know each other for too long. Besides, the last thing he said to me was some good advice. “Try to live life to its fullest, never thinking twice until after you’ve done something.” That’s something I’ll take with me for a long time.” 

Finally, Dan said his goodbyes. “Rei, you may be a rookie at brawling, but you’ve got potential. I could teach you.” 

“Thanks.”, Rei replied. “But I’m probably gonna stick to what I know for now.” 

Dan then turned to Usagi. “I’ve gotta admit, you guys are pretty good fighters, even if you are tragically over idealistic.”, he said in a teasing tone. 

“Thanks for that.”, she said. “And I’d keep an eye on Fabia. I think she fancies you.” 

As the four waved off their friends to rejoin Ren and Shun (who hadn’t joined in the goodbyes, preferring to keep things professional), Dan went up to Fabia and whispered. “It’s nice to see that you care for me, but I have a girlfriend back home.” As he continued walking, Fabia briefly stood there, shocked, before continuing on. 

* * *

Back at the mansion where the Death Busters were based, Eudial staggered out of the Messiah’s room and into her laboratory.  Her cohort, Mimet, was standing their with a smile on her face. “The big attack didn’t go so well, huh Eudial?” 

The redhead was not willing to discuss it. “Let’s just say that the Professor didn’t make sure those do-gooders stayed hypnotised. Not to mention that the General turned out to be a fugitive from the guy he SUPPOSEDLY worked for. And he would have destroyed the city if the boy Kuso’s friends hadn’t showed up.” 

“Oh dear.”, was the only response she got from Mimet. And it wasn’t very sincere. “This isn’t going to look good on your permanent record.” 

Not willing to talk any more, Eudial walked out, slamming the door.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shun and Ren, along with their partners, were talking with the 3 Bakugan that helped them. “So what are you guys gonna do now?”, asked Hawktor. 

“Well we can’t exactly go back to Gundalia.”, Helios replied.

“Not after they’ve seen us helping you humans.”, Farakspin added. 

“Which is why we’ve decided to come over to your side.”, Wilda concluded. “Only out of necessity, of course.” 

As the other Brawlers returned, Linehalt asked “Can we go home now? The sappy feeling in this dimension is making me sick.” 

Aranaut popped out from Fabia’s pocket. “I agree. We’ve spent too long away from Neathia. We should be prepping the front line for another attack.” 

“Oh well,” Dan lamented, “it was nice to get out of that uniform for a while, but now it’s back on.” 

“Trust me, Daniel.”, Drago responded. “I’m also not comfortable with you in the uniform, but the Queen expects us to be formal.” 

With that said, everyone linked hands, all holding their Bakugan (Drago, being from Vestroia, wasn’t able to teleport) and dimension-jumped back home.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone, Professor Galloway had survived Sailor Moon’s attempt to kill him. However, the feedback had left him with damage to his body and his clothes, leaving him looking very much like the victim of a nuclear fallout. His three Bakugan had also been fused into a hybrid of Ventus, Aquos and Haos. As he regained consciousness, he heard a voice talking about “running out” at the end of the warp gate, which he promptly exited. On the other side, he was in a dark room, with a few butterflies flapping around. A figure, wearing a black suit, a silver cowl with matching elaborate collar, who was holding a cane. Disorientated from the warp, he asked the first two things that came to mind. “What happened? What planet is this?” 

The figure replied, in a defiant tone “You’re on Earth, in my secret hideout. You came here after you fell out of that portal.” Then he asked a question of his own. “I am Hawk Moth, who are you?” 

Deciding that this man could help him, Galloway obliged him. “My name is Galloway. I come from a planet called Gundalia. I ended up here after I fled through the dimensional portal to escape my enemy. But there was an error in the system. I don’t know how long I’ve been in that portal.” This slight romanticism was to garner sympathy. Then he made his offer. “I can sense you’re currently facing a little problem of your own. Perhaps we could combine our resources and help each other. 

The man called Hawk Moth was quick to reply. “If that’s your idea, then welcome to my team, Galloway.” Good. This one would be easier to play.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there’s a lack of character development in this story, but when you’re setting it in the official canon, you can’t really have the characters change without causing a continuity snarl. 
> 
> And yes, the story ends with the Professor meeting with the villain from Miraculous Ladybug. That’s a lead in to the next story in this arc, which I promise will have more characters and viewpoints.
> 
> The reason this is out so soon is that I felt there wasn’t any point in making you wait a week, so I decided to give you an early Christmas present.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a story I read on fanfiction.net. Although I like that story, I don't think it was all that good. So I decided to try and make my own version.
> 
> Whereas that story was mostly a re-telling of Sailor Moon S with the Bakugan cast inserted, I've opted for an original piece. Though I will admit I did draw inspiration from Super Sentai: Shinkenger v Go-Onger, or more accurately, it's Power Rangers adaptation, Clash of the Red Rangers.
> 
> General Vladimir is not named after the Russian president. I named him to keep with the theme of European names for the Gundalians (Stoica, Zenet, etc…). It's just a coincidence I realised while typing these notes.


End file.
